


Akira's First Day

by pico_chulo



Series: Suou AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Day of School, Maya Amano & Katsuya Suou are the parents of Persona 5 Protagonist, Suou AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Akira Suou's first day of school doesn't go as planned when he gets dragged into a strange world with a hot-headed blonde.--no beta we die like menPart of the Akira is the son of Persona 2 Characters AU.
Series: Suou AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851928
Kudos: 19





	1. Morning Commute

Akira was entering a jungle and he did _not_ feel prepared for it. A deep-rooted aversion built up friction within him. He bitterly drove the feeling down as he finished packing his bag. Akira glanced down at his phone to check the time. He was running earlier than he had originally expected. If things went well, Akira might've been able to grab something quick to eat on his way to school.

As ready as he could be, Akira headed down to the café. “Oh so you are actually going to school?” Sojiro addressed. Akira paused on his way out. He nodded.

“Of course.” He answered him.

Sojiro placed a plate and a cup of coffee on the bar. “Here I’ll feed you.”

“Oh.” Akira sat down at the bar, surprised by his kindness. “Thank you.” When looked down to his plate, he was surprised to see curry. He reflexively cringed in disgust.

“What’s that reaction for? Just eat it.” Sojiro snapped at Akira’s reaction. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Akira went ahead and ate it. He didn't like curry. Still the complex flavors surprised him and it was better than he had expected. He was quick to finish his meal. 

Unlike the curry, Akira earnestly enjoyed Sojiro's coffee. Though after a few sips, Akira decided to bombard the drink with sugar and cream. His action didn't help Sojiro's critical watch of him. Before he could finish drinking the cup, Akira’s alarm on his phone buzzed.

“It’s time for me to head out.” He stood up and gathered his things. Akira was quick to give Sojiro a respectful bow. “Thank you for the meal.” He told him respectfully.

“Huh turns out you do have manners after all.” Sojiro remarked. Akira tried not to take it personally, not when he was going to have to expect the same treatment at his new school. “You’ll be late if you get lost on the way.” Akira nodded. “Oh and flip the sign outside to OPEN.” Sojiro asked him. Akira nodded again, doing so as he left LeBlanc.

* * *

On the train, Akira started to really feel his anxiety gnaw at him. He constantly listened for which station the train was at, thinking through where to go next. Trying to ease his nerves, he took a deep breath. _Can I really do this for a whole year?_

As if on cue, his phone buzzed. He glanced down to see his parents’ texts of encouragement.

**Mom: Good luck on your first day Akira! Remember Think Positive! <3 **

**Dad: Remember to be respectful. You have a lot to overcome Akira. Good Luck.**

Akira smiled, feeling more on ease from his words of encouragement.

As he stepped out of the train station, Akira’s hopeful mood soured. It had began to rain and he was not prepared. Akira hurried under a nearby building to try and figure out where to go from there. When he pulled out his phone, his father had texted him.

**Dad: Also remember to bring an umbrella. It’s expected to rain in Tokyo.**

Akira let out a frustrated sigh. _Yeah it’s a little late for the warning._

Annoyed, Akira went to pull up his directional notes on his phone, he noticed a familiar red icon had appeared. He tapped on it, but nothing happened. _What a strange app. I wonder if it’s a virus or something._

Akira glanced over to see a blonde girl standing a few feet away. Likely hiding from the rain too. Based on her uniform she went to Shujin as well. He straightened a little, trying to ready himself for any interaction. _First Impressions are important._ He reminded himself. 

The girl looked over to him, a little surprised to see him there. Akira did his best to give her a small polite smile. She returned the gesture and went to watch the rain. 

Awkward and unsure, Akira looked back at the rain. He tried to figure out what to say. It was probably wise to make friends at his school, but given the circumstances he wasn’t very confident in his ability to do so. 

After a minute of unsuccessful thinking, a car slowed down to a stop near the two students. A strange man addressed the girl. She didn’t seem too pleased by the offer, but didn’t refuse and sat in his car. The man then turned to Akira and asked him if he needed a ride. Akira quickly and politely declined. The car drove off. It took only a minute for Akira to realize that he probably should’ve taken the offer. It was more than likely that the man was driving her to school. Akira still didn’t have a solid grasp on where he was going and he didn’t know anyone yet.

Defeated, Akira started to walk forward through the rain. He tried to use his bag as a shield of sorts, but it didn’t seem to do much. He socks were soggy and jacket was uncomfortably heavy. _So much for a good start._ He awkwardly pulled his phone out to check for directions, his screen was completely red now. He stopped walking. Trying to fidget and restart his phone with no luck. _Great now I really don’t know where I’m going._

“Damn it!” A bleached blonde guy rushed passed Akira, gasping for air as he came to stop in few feet from him. Startled, Akira took a step back. “Screw that pervert teacher!” The guy yelled past him towards where the car had driven off. 

“Pervert teacher?” Akira tilted his head, confused.

Having not noticed him earlier, the guy turned back to Akira. “Huh?” Akira tensed for a moment concerned as the guy got in his face. “You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” He snapped rudly.

“Kamoshida?” Akira asked, regaining his confidence. One glance over gave Akira enough information. The blonde was shorter than him and didn't seem like a very 'composed' individual. Akira was lucky enough to learn a bit of self-defense from his father. He was sure it wouldn't come to it, but knowing that he could defend himself made him at ease.

The blonde's anger dissipated with a startled blink. “Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida." The blonde sighed and backed off a bit. "He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is-- the king of a castle? Don’t you agree?” The guy asked him, expecting a response.

“The king of a castle? I don’t think I know him enough to--” Akira began.

“--No, I mean…” the guy shifted back on his leg. “Wait you don’t know Kamoshida? Are you for real?” The guy leaned in towards him, inspecting Akira’s uniform. “You’re from Shujin, right?” The stare that the blonde made him uncomfortable.

“Yes.” Akira answered feeling less sure than he should have. “I’m Akira Suou, a second year.”

“A second year, huh? Guess we’re in the same grade.” The blonde leaned back onto one leg. “Never seen you before though.”

“I just transferred, I'm new.” Akira admitted.

“Oh, you’re a transfer student. Then no wonder you don’t know him.” The blonde looked around. “This rain is easing up. We better hurry up, or we’ll be late.” The boy gestured Akira to follow him and started walking.

Before Akira could follow him he felt a wave of pain hit his head. The boy muttered something quietly to himself and kept walking. Akira quickly behind, lowering his bag and accepting his soggy fate. _Just a taste of hell._ He thought bitterly. He placed his phone up, trusting the boy to guide him there.

When they exited the alley to where the school was supposed to be... They were shocked to find in front of them was some kind of castle. Akira's guide seemed just as surprised as Akira. He looked back. “We didn’t come the wrong way though…” The blonde muttered and turned back to the castle. “Yeah this should be right… but… what’s goin’ on here?” The boy turned to Akira. “I guess we’ll just have to go and ask.” He told him.

Akira felt something turn in his stomach. He wasn’t the best at directions, but it was clear that they were in the right place… or supposed to be. He followed behind the blonde and entered through the front gate.


	2. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryuji end up in a strange castle with strange monsters.

Going through the gate was the worse decision that Akira could’ve made. They had entered the castle only to be surrounded by some knight-ish figures and knocked out. None of it made any sense to Akira and he wondered if there was still a chance this was all a very strange and vivid dream. “…Hey. Hey wake up!” Akira stirred and opened his eyes. He was lying on a cold floor. The blonde from before kneeling down by his side. Akira sat up dazed and confused. “You alright?” The blonde stood up.

“I’m fine.” _He wasn’t._ To be honest, Akira’s head was aching, his clothes were damp and cold, and the blonde was starting to get on his nerves. Still he tried to keep a calm head and try to figure out what exactly was going on.

Akira pushed himself up and glanced around. They were in some kind of medieval dungeon cell. The stale and damp air, made Akira uneasy. _Where exactly are we?_

“Looks like this ain’t no dream… ugh, what’s goin’ on!?” The blonde went over to the cell’s bars and shook them. Shouting, he pounded against them.

 _As if that would help._ Akira looked around. _There must be some way out of this._ He thought investigating. The cell was barbaric. A torture machine sat in the back corner, making Akira’s skin crawl.

A loud scream from far away, echoed across the cell block. Ryuji’s shouting ceased as the Blonde stepped back and looked to Akira. “Y-You’re shittin’ me right? This can’t actually be happening.”

“Let’s try to find a way out.” Akira suggested, trying to bury his own fears.

“R-Right! There has to be somethin’ here!” The blonde seemed relieved to have some sort of direction.

Even with the blonde’s help, Akira still couldn’t find anything helpful. The two sighed.

“Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon.” A stern voice outside of their cell, made Akira jump. Both of the boys turned to see a procession of guards approaching the cell. “Your charge is ‘unlawful entry’. Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”

 _Death?!_ Akira felt himself grow even colder.

“S-Say What!?”

Both of them took a step back from the cell door.

“No one’s allowed to do as they please in my castle.” A robed figure approached the door.

Akira recognized him. _The guy from the car?_

“Huh? Wait…” The blonde got closer. “Is that you, Kamoshida?” He asked in disbelief.

“That’s Kamoshida?” Akira asked, confused.

Off the bat, Akira knew something was off about him. His eyes were a glowing, piercing yellow… and the way he was dressed was…unprofessional… to say the least. Kamoshida looked some sort of King from more… adult content. _He’s supposed to be some sort of teacher?_ Akira felt sick.

“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you, Sakamoto.” He addressed the blonde. “Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all, huh?”

“This ain’t funny, you asshole!” Sakamoto, or Akira assumed that was his name, shouted at him and slammed the cell bars.

“Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don’t understand the position you’re in at all.” Kamoshida glared at him. “Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting the king!” He smirked as if he had won some major victory

 _What is wrong with him?_ Akira watched as the guards seemed restless.

“The punishment for that is death. It’s time for an execution! Take him out!” The guards rushed into the cell, pinning Akira and Sakamoto on opposite ends of the room. Sakamoto attempted to push through the guards, but Akira was too startled to do anything more than step back.

“I ain’t down for this shit! C’mon, we’re outta here!” Before Sakamoto could move again, the guards knocked him to his knees again. He winced in pain, barely able to speak. All the guards focused on him. He called out to Akira. “Just go! Get outta here…! These guys are serious!”

After he took another step back, Akira glanced over to the cell door. If he was fast enough he could make his escape … _but…_

“Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are.” Kamoshida mocked him. Akira didn’t move an inch. His mind too busy, running through what to do.

“He ain’t a friend…” Sakamoto asserted with a harsh tone. “C’mon! Hurry up and go!” The blonde shouted, his voice sounding like a plea.

Still Akira didn’t move. He couldn’t just leave Sakamoto like this. He couldn’t leave _anyone_ like this. _Where would I go anyway? I wouldn’t make it five minutes without getting lost or getting dragged back here by the guards._

“Aw. What’s the matter? Too scared to run away?” Kamoshida laughed amused for a brief second and then scoffed. “Hmph, pathetic scum isn’t worth my time…” The ‘king’ Kamoshida turned back to the Sakamoto. “I’ll focus on this one’s execution…” He walked over to him. “Take this!” Kamoshida started to beat him. “Lowly scum!” Another hit. “Useless pest!” A final hit, knocking him to the ground.

A deep frustration flared in Akira. He couldn’t make up his mind. He was helpless. He couldn’t fight all of these guards, but when he looked at the open cell, he couldn’t leave. This Sakamoto kid needed him, of course he had gotten Akira lost and was annoying… and was probably not the best influence. _But he needs my help nonetheless._

“A peasant like you isn’t worth beating.” Kamoshida spat as he loomed over Sakamoto. “I’ll have you killed right now.”

Akira needed to do something now.

“STOP IT!” Akira’s words echoed through the cell. Kamoshida turned around. A cold shock washed over Akira as he heard his own voice. He winced as everyone turned to him. 

“What…?” Kamoshida walked over to him. “Don’t you dare tell me you don’t know who I am.” Kamoshida leaned in face to face with Akira. Akira remained steady. “That look in your eyes irritates me!” Kamoshida kicked him back against the wall.

As Kamoshida turned back to Sakamoto, Akira tried to lift himself onto his feet. “Hold him there… After the peasant, it’s his turn to die.” Akira steadied onto his feet and clutched his fist.

More determined this time, Akira rushed forward trying to reach Kamoshida and pull him away from Sakamoto. The guards nearest to him were quick to, pin him to the wall. Akira squirmed as he watched the scene before him unfold.

In front of him Kamoshida stood by a guard, who had his blade ready to strike down Sakamoto. All he could do was stare helplessly.

 ** _This is truly an unjust game… Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you there may yet be a possibility open to you._** A faint voice whispered to him. Akira stopped struggling.

 _But there’s nothing I can do…_ Akira clenched his teeth. _He’s going to be killed and there’s nothing I can do._

 ** _What’s the matter…?_** _**Are you simply going to watch?**_ A different voice, a more mature and deeper voice, spoke to Akira. Akira glanced around confused. He couldn’t determine where it was coming from. **_Are you forsaking him to save yourself?_**

_No… I…_

**_Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?_ **

Akira felt a flash back to the night that his life changed. The same desire to act flaring up within him. Akira tightened his fists. “No… it wasn’t.” He growled just above a whisper, feeling an uncontrollable rage forming. Akira watched as a guard lifted Sakamoto, readied to strike. Akira struggled again to break free. _I just need to reach him. That’s all I have to do._

 ** _Very well… I have needed your resolve._** The voice from before told him. Following the voice, Akira’s world suddenly shifted a boom of sound and color. His vision blurred as he felt his body start to heat up. His skin starting to burn.

Overwhelmed by raw power and heat, Akira screamed in agony unable to contain it. It felt as if he was burning alive. **_I am thou… and thou art I…Thou who art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release they rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_ **

At those words, Akira’s pain shifted into a sense of power that welled up into his throat. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” Akira shouted. Kamoshida and the Guards halting to turn to see Akira. This time, Akira wasn’t scared. He couldn’t back down now and he was going to find someway to help Sakamoto.

“What was that…” Kamoshida stared at him wide-eyed. The guard dropped Sakamoto, who was now gasping for air. “You desire to be killed that much…? Fine!” Kamoshida nodded to a guard who hit Akira. The impact sent Akira’s glasses flying off into the corner. The guards pinned Akira back against the wall. Lances readied near his neck. Akira glanced down and could hear Sakamoto attempting to stand. His mind emptied for a moment, the sense of power gone… only for a moment.

A rush of wind, swelled into the room and swirled around him, knocking the guards back. When it stopped Akira was viscerally aware of his surroundings and himself. He felt a pressure on his face, his hand moved up to touch it. _A mask?_

**_Take it off_**. The voice from earlier instructed.

Without much thought, Akira placed his hands on the edges. He tugged it lightly. _It’s stuck._ He kept trying and after a strong attempt, the mask began to tear off of him. His body burning once again. Akira screamed as he ripped it off, blood dripping from his face.

Surprisingly his face didn’t hurt as much as he had thought it would… _it feels kind of freeing…_ Akira couldn’t contain his smile. The feeling of a cool relief and absolute power that suddenly rushed into him was indescribable. Akira was consumed by bright flame as he felt a strong presence behind him. He moved his arm out and the guards were blasted back at his gesture. Kamoshida fled from him.

Akira focused back on Sakamoto, who was staring up mortified by Akira’s power ** _._** A voice once in his head, echoed out loud from behind him. **_“I am the pillager of twilight—‘Arsène’!”_**

“What the…?” Sakamoto glanced up in awe.

Akira glanced back… a monster thing, hovering over him with dark feather wings. This thing… it was a part of him. He was certain of that. They were connected in some way he didn’t understand. At least not yet. **_“I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.”_**

Akira smiled with a nod. “Give me your power.”

**_“Hmph, very well.”_ **

Akira glanced as Kamoshida watched fearfully from outside of the cell. “Who the hell are you…!? Guards! Start by killing that one!” Kamoshida pointed to Akia. The guards shifted into two other monster-demon things, similar to the one who was standing by his side. “You’ll learn the true strength of my men!”

 ** _“Detest the enemies before you! Change that animosity into power… and unleash it!”_** Akira struck down the guards with another wave of his hand. The thrill surging through his veins. Too quickly, the presence behind him vanished and Akira cooled down, though within him he still felt that power sitting in wait. 

“What the…?” Sakamoto’s voice drew his attention. The blonde stared agape. He was safe at least. Akira brushed himself off, quick to notice his hands were bright red.

Akira glanced down. _What am I wearing?_ Some kind of tight dark cloak with bright red gloves. _Not something I would’ve picked out, but it’s kinda comfy…_

“What was that just now…?” Sakamoto asked. Akira looked up from himself, not sure how to answer that question. 

“You little…!” Kamoshida lunched towards Akira.

Sakamoto jumped in the way and knocked Kamoshida to the ground, “You like that, you son of a bitch!?” The blonde shouted all too pleased with himself.

“Get the key!” Akira shouted. Sakamoto glanced down at the keys that were a feet away from Kamoshida. He grabbed it and the two bolted out of the cell, locking it behind them.

“Damn you!” Kamoshida cursed.

Akira gave a sigh. _Well that’s one problem down_.

“Hey what was that just now?” The other boy asked. “And… your clothes…!” Sakamoto’s reaction made Akira feel self-conscious. But before he could look back down again, his clothes returned to what they have been before. Thankfully his clothes were now dry. Akira didn’t get it, but he was happy nonetheless. “Whoa, it went back to normal!?”

“Seems so.” Akira told him.

“You bastards!” Kamoshida shouted from the cell. “Guards! Guards!”

“Anyways, let’s scram! You lead the way!” Sakamoto told him. Akira nodded and ran.

The way out wasn’t very clear cut. Akira jumped over a few obstacles, trying to think through what to do next. When they ended up at a dead end, Akira got nervous. He glanced around until he spotted a tunnel on the bottom of one of the walls. He didn’t know where it led, but it had to be better than waiting around.

“Through here, quick.” Akira told Sakamoto as he crawled through the tunnel. Sakamoto followed a little reluctant, but more than ready to leave the dungeon. Luckily for the boys the tunnel led out to a different and hopefully less threatening level of the dungeon.

Eventually they were able to find a flight of stairs that led upwards. _Good we’re getting somewhere._ Akira gave a small smile of relief. They approached a door at the top of the stairs. Akira had never been more thankful for his parents insistence on physical activity.

“I-Is this… the exit!?” Sakamoto managed to speak, gasping to catch his breath. Akira gestured a maybe. Sakamoto sighed. “Let’s get the hell outta this place!” Akira nodded. He was more than ready to leave too. When they pushed through they ended up in a new area with a tiered waterfall at the center. Sakamoto let out a defeated groan. “This ain’t the exit!? What the hell is this place?!” The two of them turned a corner, approaching another prison cell block.

It seemed like Akira and Sakamoto weren’t the only ones who had been trapped there. Akira glanced around, if they could reach the other side of the river _maybe…_

“Hey!” A voice called out to them. Akira glanced around to find the voice. He walked over to one of the back cells, only to find… some kinda creature. It almost looked like a cat. Akira tilted his head.

“What is this thing?!” The blonde asked.

“You’re not soldiers of this castle, right!? Get me out of here!” The cat-monster pleaded. “Look, the key’s right there!” He gestured over to the nearby wall.

“We’re trying to get the hell out of here!” Sakamoto shouted. “You look like an enemy too!”

“I’m locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!” He looked to Akira.

“Sure cat.” Akira turned to grab the key.

“I am NOT a cat! Say that again and I’ll make you regret it!”

The sound of guards approaching, startled the trio. The Not-a-cat turned back to the boys. “You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I’ll take you there. You don’t want to be caught and executed right?”

Akira nodded. “Alright.”

“You better not be lying!” Sakamoto snapped.

“I’m not lying! It’s the truth!” The not-a-cat shouted. Akira had made his mind up and opened the cell. The creature walked out happy. “Ahhh… Freedom tastes so great…”

“Now where’s the exit, Monster Cat?!” Sakamoto cut straight to chase.

“Don’t call me a cat! I am Morgana!”

Akira tilted his head. _At least I know what to call it._ Sakamoto didn’t seem to care though. The… Morgana glanced back at Akira.

“Follow me and stay quiet!” Morgana told them. The trio approached the other side. It had been rather quiet and Akira was wondering if it was smooth sailing for them…

“AAH! Shit it’s them!” Sakamoto fell back, startled as guard burst through the door. Akira took deep breath and stepped forward, his clothes shifting. Before he could move, Morgana, the not-a-cat, leapt in front of him.

“Hey you! You could fight, right?” He asked him. Akira nodded. “Let’s go!” Morgana turned to guard. “COME ZORRO!” In a flash of blue, a figure much like Akira’s Arsene appeared.

“You got one of those things too!?” Sakamoto asked surprised.

“I’ll back you up! So fight like your life depends on it!” Morgana assured Akira.

“Arsène!” Akira called with smile. He had a feeling he was going to like the fur ball.

The two quickly took down the guards that had followed the first. Akira placed his hands into his pockets and glanced down to Morgana. “Not bad. Your Persona’s pretty powerful.”

“Persona? Y’mean that thing that comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?” Sakamoto cut in. Morgana nodded.

“Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right?” The two nodded. “Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their heart, by removing that…” A flash of light swirled around Akira, when it vanished, his clothes had returned to normal like before. “Hmm…” Morgana looked at him curiously. “Looks like you don’t have full control over your power yet. The transformation shouldn’t normally dissolve like that after all.”

“Rrgh, that’s enough!” Sakamoto shouted with a stomp. “This crap doesn’t make any sense!”

“Can’t you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?” Morgana snapped back.

“Don’t call me Blondie! My name’s Ryuji!” Sakamoto answered.

 _So that’s his first name. Huh_.

“Actually, there’s no time for me to lecture you! You wanna escape let’s go this way.” Morgana led them through the castle and they eventually ended up in a dark room on the edge of the castle. Akira glanced around not seeing an exit, at least until he glanced up.

“We can crawl through the ventilation shaft.” Akira pointed out. Morgana nodded with an impressed smile.

“Yep! You guys should be able to squeeze through it one at a time.”

“I see…” Ryuji rolled back his shoulders, ready to go. “Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!” The blonde leapt up to shaft and then pulled the mesh, tumbling down onto the ground. “Oww… crap! The enemy didn’t hear us, did they?”

“I don’t think so.” Akira replied. 

Ryuji sighed as he stood up.“Seriously, we’re finally gettin’ outta here…!”

“You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out.” Morgana gestured them. “Now get going!”

“But what about you?” Ryuji asked.

Morgana smiled. “There’s something I still have to do.” He looked to Akira. “We’re going our separate ways.”

Akira returned the smile. “Thank you for the help. I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Heh. You’ve got manners.” Morgana let out a light laugh and a smile. “Be careful on your way.” Akira nodded and hopped into the vent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one note. When I wrote the taking off the mask scene I couldn't help but think of the "take it off." "I can't take it off." Meme from TikTok. Anyway will be posting more soon.


	3. Return to the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryuji return to the real world.

Akira and Ryuji ended up, tired and dazed, in the middle of the busy street. Ryuji bent down trying to catch his breath. “Did we make it?” Ryuji stood up and looked around.

Akira pulled out his phone to check. “You have returned to the real world. Welcome back.” _The Real World?_ He glanced up to the sky, back to it’s familiar blue.

Both of them glanced down to the phone app. “Huh? Returned…?” Ryuji looked up to Akira. “Does that mean we got away?”

“It looks like it.” Akira responded, putting up his phone. He took another deep breath, the entire incident had left him more drained than he had expected.

“I dunno what to think anymore…” Ryuji turned to Akira. “What was all that anyways…? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat…”

“His name is Morgana.” Akira reminded him. Ryuji huffed.

“Whatever! The hell’s goin’ on!?” Ryuji began to shout repeating the same things like a broken record. Akira wondered if he should just leave now.

“What’s with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?” Two police officers approached them. Akira winced. He should’ve left while Ryuji was yelling. “Cutting classes, are we?”

 _Cutting classes?_ Akira’s eyes went wide. _Wait what time is it?!_ Akira panicked and glanced down. He didn’t realize that time had passed. They were almost halfway through the day. _Crap._

“Huh? No!” Ryuji stepped forward. “We were tryin’ to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!”

The police sighed. They probably had better things to do than to deal with two students. “Hand over your bag… You better not be doing drugs.”

Ryuji refused and tightened his grip on his bag. “No! Why would you think that?!”

The other officer, more relaxed than his partner, turned to Akira. “Are you his friend?”

“Not really.” He admitted. “We’re in the same grade. It’s my first day and I asked him to take me to school.” Akira explained, quick to leave out the whole castle thing.

The officer seemed a little understanding. Though Akira knew he was going to have to deal with the consequences of being late. “Then you should go to school. Take him with you.” Akira nodded politely.

“Yes sir. Sorry for the trouble.” Akira bowed. He turned over to Ryuji who was still arguing with the other officer. It took everything Akira had to not drag the blonde by the collar and leave.

“Like I’m tryin’ to say…! I don’t know what’s goin’ on either!” Ryuji shouted.

“We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it.” The officer glared at Ryuji and threatened him. “If you spout any more nonsense, I’ll contact your school. Is that what you want?”

Akira panicked. _Crap_ _I just got here._

Looking for some sort of guidance, Ryuji glanced over to Akira. “C’mon man, say something.”

There wasn’t much for Akira to say. He had messed up when he went along with Ryuji. The best he could do was to move on. Akira looked back at the officers and bowed apologetically. “Sorry again for the trouble. We’ll get going back to school now.” He turned to Ryuji and started walking away. Not paying attention if the blonde was following him or not.

“W-Wait a sec! Is that guy for real…?”


	4. Welcome to Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finally manages to start the school year.

Before Akira even arrived to the school he had prepared himself for the worst. More than likely the police officer did in fact call the school. Akira would’ve been surprised if he didn’t.

When they reached the school, everything was normal… as if they really had gone to another world. He had to shake the thought from his head. It didn’t matter now. 

Waiting for them at the school gate was the School Counselor. Akira braced himself. The Counselor explained that the police had called the school and that it was unacceptable for them to have cut classes. Ryuji argued with the counselor mentioned the ‘castle’ again. Akira just wanted to forget the whole thing and move on. Akira remained quiet as he went to the faculty office.

The teacher from the day before was waiting for him, unamused and tired. “Being over half a day late on your first day…? Can you explain yourself?” She asked Akira.

“I’m sorry, I got lost.” He bowed apologetically. Which was technically true.

She scoffed. “It’s true that you’re new in town, but you’re still way too late.” She sighed glaring at him. “Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday… More importantly…” She shuffled a few papers together. “I heard that you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun?”

“I asked him for directions to the school. That was my mistake.” Not quite true, but Akira didn’t know what else to say.

“Don’t get involved with him, Ok? He’s nothing but trouble.” She sighed and looked away in deep thought. “He wasn’t like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though…” She looked back over to him. “Anyway. Break’s almost over. Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident. I’ll have you introduce yourself when class resumes.” She stood up. “Follow me.”

Akira followed behind her. “By the way, when you introduce yourself. Be serious about it even if you’re lying to the class, Ok? DO NOT say anything unnecessary.”

The way she said it made Akira question her impression of him. He just nodded and took a deep breath to prepare himself to face his class.

The moment he stepped into the classroom, Akira felt a shift in the air. As he stood in front of the class, he noted everyone’s fearful stares and mutters. He remained calm. _This is it._

“I’d like to introduce a transfer student: Akira Suou. Today, we had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn’t feeling well.” She turned to him. “All right, please say something to the class.”

“It’s nice to meet you all.” He spoke politely. The class seemed a little startled by his posed demeanor and gentle tone. Among the mutters he heard the term ‘assault’ and other things along the vein of him being a violent person.

“Uh, so…” The teacher glanced around. “Your seat will be… Hmm…” Everyone tensed as they waited for where she would place him. Did they really not want to sit by him?

 _Are they really that afraid of me?_ The thought made Akira glance away from his classmates.

“Over there. The one that’s open.” She pointed to the corner. “Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?”

Akira walked through the students, hearing a few more mutters and groans. When he approached his desk, he recognized the girl in front of him.   
“Oh.” He greeted her quietly with a soft smile. She looked away from him and he sighed, sitting down behind her.

As he put his bag down he could hear a few of the whispers from his classmates. From what he could tell, the girl he had met also had a reputation… maybe she understood what he was going through?

Classes ended before Akira knew it. Akira walked out before anyone else. He couldn’t stand being in the room anymore.

As he entered the hall he felt dizzy, the world shifting around him. For a moment he thought was back in the castle place. But when he blinked again he was standing in the hall. The teacher, Ms. Kawakami, caught sight of him. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

“Is this a…?” Akira began but then bit his tongue. He just wanted to get home and try again tomorrow. “Never mind.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” The teacher seemed to show actual concern for him. She sighed as he faced her. “Also… it seems like people are already talking about you, but I’m not the one who told them.” She sighed.

 _So that’s it. They think I’m some kind of criminal._ Akira frowned. A wave of embarrassment came over Akira. “You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry on the phone.”

 _Right…_ Akira winced, he wished this day would be over. “I will thank you.” He told her.

“And by the way about Sakamoto-kun… speak of the devil.” Kawakami and Akira looked over to see Ryuji walking towards them. “What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today.”

“Ugh… it was nothin’.” Ryuji grumbled and kicked his foot a little.

“And you haven’t dyed your hair back to black either…” She complained.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” The words didn’t have any weight to them. He brushed past them, whispering quietly to Akira. “I’ll be waitin’ on the rooftop.”

Akira didn’t like the way he said that. 

Kawakami sighed. “See? That’s why I don’t want you getting involved. Understood?” Akira nodded. He understood why. In fact, Ryuji was the kind of guy that Akira never even gave a second thought and mostly just got on his nerves… yet after their escape from that other world castle, Akira couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

It wasn’t a smart decision by any means, but Akira decided to go meet him to see what he wanted. The hateful whispers and fearful disapproving looks painted a clear picture of how he would be treated from here on out. He wondered if anything could change that.

When he went up to the rooftop, Ryuji was sitting there waiting and looking pissed. Though at this point, Akira assumed that that was just his default mode. “There you are.” Ryuji addressed him bitterly.

A part of Akira was tempted to walk away. But after a second, Ryuji’s mood shifted to something more sincere. “Sorry for callin’ you up here like this. I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like ‘don’t get involved with him,’ huh?”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, she said you’re trouble.”

Ryuji smiled. “Heh, we’re pretty much in the same boat.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Akira asserted. It was hard for Akira to find any similarities between them and if Akira was honest, he didn’t want to be associated with Ryuji.

“Don’t be shy.” Ryuji nudged him. “I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone’s talkin’ about it.” Ryuji stood up straighter meeting Akira’s height.

 _Great I’m the talk of the school._ Akira settled against a nearby desk, unsure of what to say. The way Ryuji talked about it seemed like Akira should’ve been proudly owning his past. Akira frowned.

“What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle… It wasn’t a dream… right? You remember it too, yea?” Ryuji continued the conversation. Akira nodded. Ryuji sighed. “Well, just ‘cause we both remember it doesn’t mean much though…” He leaned back. “I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida.” He smiled. “So yeah… Thanks Akira.”

Ryuji’s earnest gratitude surprised Akira. Akira wouldn’t have just let him die there. A ping of guilt hit Akira as he examined his harsh judgment of Ryuji. “You’re welcome.”

“But man, that Kamoshida we saw there…” Ryuji went quiet for a moment. “You prolly don’t know about it, but there are some rumors about him.” “No one says anything against him ‘cause he’s some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals.” Ryuji began to kick his foot lightly, a nervous habit that Akira noted. “The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real ‘cause of that… I wonder if we can go back to that castle again…” He brushed it off. “Ugh, forget it. Must’ve all been a dream! It has to be!” He sighed and stood up. “Sorry to drag you out here like this. That’s all I had to say.”

“I understand. It was pretty strange.” Akira admitted and pushed himself to stand up fully.

“You know, we might be pretty similar. I feel like we’re gonna get along just fine as ‘troublemakers’.” Ryuji told him.

“I don’t know about that.” In all honesty, Akira didn’t want any more trouble. He just wanted to get through this year with no issues.

Ryuji brushed Akira’s hesitation off. “I’ll come talk if I see you around. Don’t ignore me, all right?”

Akira gave him a simple nod, though if he wasn’t sure if he meant it. With a short see-ya, Ryuji left. Akira felt his phone buzz. _A text message?_

**_Dad: Call me once you get back from School._ **

Akira felt a shot of fear. It seemed like Sojiro wasn’t the only one called about Akira’s first day. _This is going to be a long school year…_


End file.
